Percy and The Stomach Bug
by leonibaloni
Summary: Percy doesn't like to admit he is sick so when he is really sick Annabeth is there to take care of him. Percabeth. Sick!Percy. Please R & R. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Percy

I wonder if the son of Poseidon can become sea sick. This seems highly unusual but with my luck as a demigod I would not put it on the list of impossible. I listened to the water flowing and splashing into my cabin's fountain as my stomach flip flopped (yet again) making me feel like the feast of roast lamb I had for dinner last night would make a sudden reappearance. I closed my eyes against the sudden wave of nausea.

"Percy are you trying to annoy Mr. D by being late again?" Annabeth said, rustling my hair.

I rolled over onto my pillow, blocking out the sunlight that hurt my aching head. "Overslept, sorry. I'll be out in a minute."

"What, no snappy comeback? No retort on how Mr. D can suck it, just how he sucks in air through his mouth." Annabeth smirked playfully.

I shrugged my shoulders, not feeling in the mood for one off our famous debates.

"Percy are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just didn't sleep well. I'll meet you at breakfast."

I watched Annabeth, look at me questionably as she left. I shrugged into my shorts and shirt, feeling my stomach twist tighter with each slight movement. I groaned as I slipped on my battle gear, feeling the extra weight pulling at my already fatigued shoulders. This was going to be a long day. I went into the bathroom and splashed cool water onto my face. The usual healing energy of the water didn't help as my stomach let out a massive moan. Before, I knew what was happening I was puking my guts out, spilling all my glory into the porcelain basin. I was sick, sicker than a hellhound sick.

I stared down at my plate of blue toast, not even feeling the least bit hungry, as Annabeth droned on about the structural architecture of pillars. I could feel the world around me spinning as my head pounded above my eyebrows. I let out a small moan, hoping Annabeth wouldn't hear.

"Percy, what's up? Usually you atleast pretend like your listening to me talk about building plans."

"I'm sorry, it's just..." At that moment a huge cramp seized me up in pain as I hunched over.

"Percy!"

I gripped her wrist. "It's okay." I said through gritted teeth. "Just a stomach ache." "I just need to eat something."

"Percy." She said sternly "you are burning up."

"Annabeth, I'm fine. I never get sick."

She stared at me spiteful. "Well then, if you're just hungry you should eat more than toast."

Ugh, I was stuck. "Bring on the blueberry pancakes, blue eggs, blue bacon, and blue toast." Annabeth looked at me quixotically as I began to scarf down my breakfast, hoping by chance it would hurt less if eaten all at once.

"Slow down, Percy. You'll puke."

"Please don't say puke." I moaned, putting my hand at my mouth, praying to the gods my food would stay in its rightful place.

"Percy?"

Chiron stood in front of the camp as he prepared for the morning announcements. "I say we all need a refresher in sword combat. Everyone retrieve your swords and meet me in the strawberry fields in ten minutes."

"See you in a bit" I said getting up from my seat, trying to ignore the dizziness. I felt Annabeth grab my arm behind me. "Percy, are you sure your okay?"

"Annabeth, I'm fine, honest." I said as my stomach twisted nauseously. I swallowed the upcoming vomit, not wanting to puke all over Annabeth's shoes. That would not be a very attractive boyfriend thing to do.

"Besides you're just afraid that I'll beat you in combat."

She smirked. "You wish."

I ran and grabbed my sword and ran back to the fields, feeling my stomach settle in like lead. I groaned and slowed my pace as everyone moved into formation with their partners. Annabeth looked at me mischievously, as she twirled her sword hilt gracefully through her fingertips. I uncapped Riptide, feeling my shoulders sag in fatigue over the added weight that usually felt light. "You don't look so good, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth taunted playfully "Maybe you should back out now."

_Believe me I would if I could._

We stepped up and shook hands and prepared to disarm the other. Annabeth swung her sword at my shoulder, creating an obstacle against my swing. I jumped back and gave a half-hearted lunge, as Annabeth caught my sword and hit it towards the ground leaving me defenseless. She parried her sword playfully at my chest as she elbowed me in the stomach. The blow to my stomach brought stars to my eyes as the pain increased. I fell to my knees, as my stomach rolled queasily.

"Percy, you're turning green."

I felt my stomach revolt as I expelled my stomach onto the grass, gagging against the sour taste flowing into my mouth. I didn't know I could throw up this much. I felt Annabeth kneel next to me and rub my shoulders. By now I was sure I had all the camp's attention. "Oh, Percy." Annabeth said weakly.

I panted against the pain and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. This was absolutely humiliating. "I think I need to go lie down." I said weakly.

"You think? Percy you are throwing up. Come on." She said giving me her hand.

I gave her my hand and stood up against the dizziness. I looked around to see every campers eyes on me, wide eyed as their hero got up sickly. Chiron gave me a slight pat on the back as we headed to my cabin.

I collapsed onto my bed, my pillow feeling hard as my head pounded, in synch with my writhing stomach. I clenched my eyes shut. "Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I need a bucket."

I watched her grab the wastebasket by my desk and run to me and put it under my head. I turned my head over the bucket and threw up again, now regretting my stupidity at eating such a large breakfast. I groaned rolling onto my back, trying to keep my food down as I felt Annabeth press a cool washcloth onto my forehead as she cooed, soothingly.

"I'm sorry." I said surprised by how hoarse my throat sounded.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't think seeing me be sick to my stomach is the most attractive thing to see."

"Percy, stop apologizing for being sick and just focus on getting better."

"Annabeth?"

"I'm right here. You need to be getting some sleep, Percy." She said gently moving my bangs of my forehead.

"Can you lay with me?"

She smiled as she tucked herself in next to me, kissing me on the forehead.

She placed her cool hands on my stomach and rubbed small circles, as I fell asleep against her touch.

**Annabeth POV**

I felt so stupid. I saw something was off with Percy this morning but didn't say anything. Didn't even consider the possibility that he may be sick. Now, here I was laying next to my boyfriend as he shivered when he was clearly burning up with fever. How could I be so stupid as to let him combat me and even stupider to elbow him in the stomach? I was the daughter of Athena for crying out loud! My thoughts were interrupted by Percy moaning in his sleep. I shook him awake, afraid that he would be sick. "Percy?"

I watched as his face turned a putrid shade of green and his face contorted into nausea. I moved off the bed just as he ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind sounds of his wretching echoing off the walls.

"Percy." I said knocking on the door "let me in."

"Don't come in." I heard him groan behind the door.

I bit my lip and turned the door handle. "I'm coming in."

Percy, looked absolutely miserable as he leaned against the wall, his head resting on his knees. I knelt down next to him, and rubbed his back softly. When his gagging stopped he leaned into me as I flushed the contents of his stomach down.

"Annabeth you shouldn't see me like this." He said averting his eye contact.

"So sick, and yet so vain." I said giggling, rubbing my fingers through his tossly hair.

He gave me a weak smile

"I don't think I look half as bad as I feel." He said rubbing his stomach.

"Did you eat anything to make you so sick?"

"Not that I can remember."

I placed my hand on his forehead."Well you're fever is definitely high, so it is most likely the stomach flu."

I watched Percy lean back over the toilet again and vomit even more blue chunks. I got up and wet a cloth and placed it on the back of his neck, trying to cool him down.

"Oh Seaweed Brain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

To be honest I feel like a satyr's behind. No offense to Grover or anything but I seriously feel terrible. After several attempts on Annabeth's part to get me off the bathroom floor (without succeeding) I have opted to stay curled up on the cool tile. It is cold down here, which was good for when I was sweating but now I can't stop shivering. I hate being sick.

"Percy, we need to try to get you back to bed. You haven't been sick in awhile. I can bring the bucket over to the bed and you can try to get some sleep." She said, running her fingers gently down my spine. "Do you want to try?"

I do want to try, but I'm not so sure if I have the energy. It just seems simpler to lie here until this illness passes. I shiver again as my foot touches a new cold spot. "Okay." I say, surprised at how quiet I sound. I feel Annabeth slip her arms under my shoulders trying to sit me up but I can't concentrate much with the sudden onset of nausea. I clamp my hand over my mouth as I scoot towards the toilet. Annabeth brushes my hair back as I breathe heavy, trying to prevent what will happen next.

"Percy, its okay." She said soothingly. "It will make you feel better."

I breathe heavier feeling my stomach contract as I throw up again. But there is nothing left to throw up. Just spit and bile. It hurts so badly and it is so humiliating.

"Percy, don't cry. You're okay." She says as she coaxes her thumb down my cheeks wiping the oncoming tears.

I keep gagging and gagging until a thin string of blood trickles down my lip and into the basin. I hear Annabeth catch her breath in shock. "Okay." She shouts. "I am getting Will. He is head of Apollo cabin. He'll know something.

**Annabeth POV**

Oh gods. This is not good. Throwing up is bad. Throwing up blood: really bad.

I ran down the hill to the Apollo cabin hoping to find Will, praying he wasn't busy.

"Will!" I shouted slamming the door open. I panted hard looking around the cabin to find that the campers were in the middle of a poker game. "Will!" I said running to him. "It's Percy. He is really sick. He coughed up blood." I watched his jaw set as he stood.

"Take me to him."

We ran back to the cabin and found Percy where I left him, hunched over the basin. Will took him in his arms bridal style and placed him on the bed. He placed his hands on Percy's cheeks and forehead before reaching in his bag and placing a thermometer in his mouth. "Tell me his symptoms."

"Nausea, vomiting, upset stomach, headache, sore throat…"

"And a high fever of 103." He said pulling the thermometer out of his mouth. He bit his lip staring down at Percy who was scrunched in a ball. "Percy can you lay flat for me?" Percy groaned and laid on his back as Will pressed on his right side. "Did that hurt?" I sighed in relief when he shook his head no. Appendicitis is out of the question.

"Looks like a really bad bout of the stomach flu Annabeth." Will said. "About the blood, he is probably dehydrated so the vomiting is tearing up his esophagus. Just make sure he sips water and when he can handle that some applesauce." "I don't want to risk ambrosia with that high of a fever."

I nodded placing my hand on Percy's shoulder.

"I'll be back to check on him later. For now get him to stay in bed. Get him to drink water."

"Thank you Will."


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

I don't remember falling asleep. It might have been around midnight when Percy was getting a little better. He got water down. That is always good. I rolled onto my side to see Percy nestled into his pillow his mouth hanging loosely open. I brushed back his hair from his face and noticed a small bead of sweat above his lip. I pressed my hand against his forehead.

"Oh thank the gods." I whispered. "Your fever is broken."

He stirred underneath my hand and looked up at me.

"Hey" I said bashfully taking my hand off his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." He mumbled "But really hungry."

I smiled. "That is the best thing I have ever heard. Soup sound good?"

"Sounds awesome."

"Coming right up." I said getting up from the bed

Percy grabbed my hand from behind. "Thanks Wise Girl."

I felt my stomach flip. "Any time, Seaweed Brain."


End file.
